1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to a cooling system for injection molds, specifically for injection molds for creating buckles and other articles made by molding and molded articles wit identifying dates on the articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injection molds are commonly used to shape plastic resin into usable products, for example buckles. According to the method, resin is injected into the cavity of a mold to form the desired shape. Sometimes there is a defect in the mold or the resin and it is almost impossible to determine where or when such defect occurred since these products are mass produced.
Plastic buckles are used on many products such as jackets, gloves, knapsacks and sports equipment. These buckles need to be reliable and sturdy. If there is a defect in a particular line of buckle or in a particular buckle, the manufacturer needs to be able to determine from which mold line, mold cavity and on what date the buckle was processed. Also, due to problems with particular batches of resins used or problems with the manufacturing process the final molded products may have defects.
Presently, there is no method or device to code these items in order to properly locate where the defect occurred. Finding where the defect occurred is useful for many reasons, one for example, is to be able to recall any defective products without the need to recall all production, much of which may be unaffected by the problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for coding the molds with a reference as to the date mold and cavity number so that it is easier to find the defect. This needs to be accomplished without significantly affecting the cost, labor involved and time to manufacture the product.